1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to wireless communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous cellular technologies exist, such as, for example, third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE), a variety of code-division multiple access (CDMA) technologies, and a variety of other radio-access technologies (RAT, or radio access protocols). In view of the existence of different RATs, there are ongoing efforts to improve inter-RAT handshaking and inter-RAT handoffs.